The Eggman Cometh (John Smith 10)
Story John walks in the door, returning from his morning run. He inhales deeply, a captivating smell originating from the kitchen. John: Mm. Breakfast. John walks into the kitchen, seeing Elektra helping his mom cook. John: Wow. I didn’t know you could cook. Mom: She couldn’t a few weeks ago, but she’s a quick study. Elektra: (While mixing a bowl) You don’t become a top Hunter if you can’t learn new crafts. Mom: Now, go upstairs and change out of those smelly clothes. Breakfast will be ready shortly. John heads for the stairs, as Mom goes into the refrigerator, taking out the eggs. She pulls one out of the carton, when it cracks. Mom: Huh. Barely did anything. The egg cracks again, as it bursts open, startling John’s mom. Elektra turns, seeing a small pterodactyl creature hit the ground, barely the size of a chick. Elektra: That is not a chicken. The pterodactyl grows rapidly, becoming taller than Elektra. It releases a screech, as it lunges at Elektra. Elektra catches it with her bare hands, dropping the bowl she was holding. The pterodactyl overpowers her, as Elektra catches the bowl with her foot, kicking it back up. She dumps the contents on the pterodactyl, it shaking it off as Elektra backs up. John’s mom has run upstairs. Elektra: That was going to be my best batch yet! (Elektra reaches for the Proto-Tool, which was not on her shoulder.) Crud! No weapons in the kitchen. Stupid rule. The pterodactyl lunges at Elektra again, but a green energy whip wraps around its neck, pulling it back. Astrodactyl was standing at the base of the stairs, pulling back. Astrodactyl: You’re not ruining my breakfast! Quawk! Elektra, open the front door! Elektra runs over and opens the door, Astrodactyl tackling the pterodactyl. He then pulls it outside, blasting it with a mouth laser. The pterodactyl screeches in pain, as it flies off. Elektra: Out of all the monsters I’ve fought, that was the weirdest. Astrodactyl: How so? Quawk! Where’d it come from? Elektra: The egg carton. Astrodactyl reverts, John looking genuinely confused. Elektra leads him inside, where she pulls out the carton. John inspects it, then walks off. John: Animo. Elektra inspects the carton, seeing it was from “Animo Farms.” Elektra: Him again?! I thought we through him in jail! End Scene Police Chief: Nope. Dr. Aloysius James Animo was released from prison a few weeks ago. John and Elektra are at the police station, talking with the Police Chief. Elektra: Why would you do something as stupid as that?! John: Elektra, calm yourself. (Turns to Police Chief) You do realize that Animo is a criminal. Police Chief: Who has never been arrested. At least by human authorities anyway, since you’re in the mix. Elektra: Are you insinuating something?! Police Chief: All I know is that Dr. Animo is the man who saved the human race from the zombie apocalypse, not the great hero John Smith. He maintains that you framed him in this latest charge, and evidence of any wrongdoing is nowhere in the file. John: And you let him go? Police Chief: We had nothing to hold him on. And once we got a call from the Police Commisioner, who knows the President of the United States, our hands were tied. John: Right. They became good friends after he saved the world. Elektra: I told you we should’ve killed him. Then he wouldn’t come back to get revenge! John: We don’t kill. We’ll just stop him as many times as necessary. Officer: Chief! (An officer runs in, panting heavily.) An army of dinosaurs is attacking the foundry! Police Chief: Dinosaurs? John: Animo’s creations. He’s a master of genetics and creating mutants. Police Chief: So you say. Fine. Give me concrete evidence that he’s behind this, and I’ll put him back behind bars. John: Fair enough. At the foundry, an army of pterodactyl monsters were in control, eating the melting steel. They thrive off the heat, as John and Elektra arrive. Elektra: There must be dozens of them. John: Afraid of a few dinosaurs? Elektra: (Scoffs) Please. Elektra fires energy blasts at the pterodactyl monsters, as they screech in rage. They fly and swarm at Elektra, while John spins, a wave of wind knocking them away. Elektra extends a cable, pulling her up to a catwalk, drawing several of them to her. John squeezes his fist and thrusts his arm, launching steel plates at the pterodactyl monsters. He forms a wall of fire, which attracts all the pterodactyl monsters, them flying into the fire. They are unharmed, and sigh with relief. John: Of course! Dinosaurs are cold blooded creatures. They need heat. Which means. John transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: We just need a little ice around here. Big Chill uses his ice breath, freezing the pterodactyl monsters around him. He flies after the ones chasing Elektra, who is keeping them at a distance. Big Chill uses his ice breath and freezes them, dropping them to the ground. Big Chill floats by Elektra. Elektra: So, what now? Big Chill: We make a personal visit to the farm, and complain about the quality of the product. Elektra: (Smirks) Sound good. End Scene The Proto-TRUK drives up to Animo Farms, pulling up in front of the barn. John and Elektra get out, inspecting the barn. Elektra: It doesn’t seem like there’s a way in. John: Stand back. Elektra backs up, as John strikes the wall in several spots, eyes closed. He then scrunches his hands, as he thrusts them forward, the metal wall going flying into the base. The two walk in, seeing a de-evolution machine mutating chickens, turning them into pterodactyl monsters. Elektra: They’re mutant chickens?! John: Duh. Classic Animo. Animo: Why thank you. John and Elektra turn, seeing Animo with a large army of pterodactyl monsters. Animo: Did you know that over 50 billion chicken eggs are produced each year? And about 8 billion of them will grow into full blown chickens, to be devoured by this economy? Elektra: Your point? Animo: Everyone eats chicken! Which means farmers will continue to produce more and more, allowing me to create an army capable of conquering the world! Elektra: This is a downgrade of your ant project! There are fewer chickens than ants! Animo: When one plan fails, one must move on to the next. Such is the circle of life. I’m sure you’re familiar with the idea, Hunter. John: You’re finished. You think that these chickens can stop me from kicking your butt again? Animo: Maybe chickens are your weakness. Now, my army of Mutant Chickens, attack! The mutant chickens fly towards Elektra and John, Elektra morphing the Proto-Tool into a staff, swatting mutant chickens away. John turns into Blaze Spear, catching the attention of all of them. Blaze Spear: Elektra, stop Animo! Blaze Spear runs out of the barn, all of the mutant chickens chasing him. The fluttering of wings is deafening, but all that are left inside the barn are Animo and Elektra. Elektra: (Cracking knuckles) I’m going to enjoy this. Animo takes off running, as Elektra jumps and lands in front of him, tripping him with her staff. She then jabs his face with the tip of the staff, sending him flying into a wall. Elektra morphs the Proto-Tool into blaster mode, firing a net, pinning him to the wall. Elektra: That takes care of him. Now, his machine. She mounts a pod on the Proto-Tool, firing it. It hits the de-evolution machine and causes it to explode. Blaze Spear is on the roof of the barn, the mutant chickens circling over head. Blaze Spear: That’s right. Come and get it! Blaze Spear jumps into the air, spinning with a leg sticking out. He releases flames from his hands to propel his spin, as the heat increases. The mutant chickens fly in, and are knocked away one by one by Blaze Spear’s kick. His speed becomes blinding, as he knocks dozens of mutant chickens at once. The mutant chickens were down, as Blaze Spear stops, landing on the ground, in the middle of the pile of knocked out mutant chickens. He heads inside. Animo: No! How?! Blaze Spear: This guy radiates heat like the sun. I have to say, this was the easiest I’ve ever beaten you. Animo: Ha! The joke is on you! As you’ll never be able to stop my army! They can’t be killed, and the de-evolution machine is destroyed! Blaze Spear: Are you that desperate to say you destroyed your own machine? Animo: (Confused) What? No, she! Elektra: Up-up-up! Let him talk. Blaze Spear: Don’t worry. I know that I just have to reverse the polarity. After fixing it that is. Blaze Spear turns into Jury Rigg, as he heads over to the de-evolution machine. Jury Rigg: FIX! FIX, FIX, FIX, FIX! Jury Rigg works at a blinding speed, repairing the de-evolution machine in a matter of seconds. It then releases an evolution pulse wave, reverting the mutant chickens back into regular chickens. The chickens get up, walking around. Several chickens are now on top of Elektra. Elektra: Get them off of me! Jury Rigg: Ahahahaha! What’s the matter?! Are you, chicken?! Ahahahahaha! Elektra tries to get over to Jury Rigg, but she trips on a chicken, being buried underneath them. Animo: Ha! Serves you right! (A chicken appears in Animo’s face, staring at him.) Hello. (The chicken pecks at Animo’s face.) Ow, quit it! Jury Rigg: Ahahahaha! Elektra: JOHN! Characters *John Smith *Elektra *John's Mom *Police Chief *Police Officer Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutant Chickens Aliens *Astrodactyl *Big Chill *Blaze Spear (first re-appearance) *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance) Trivia *Animo uses his connections with the President to get out of jail. *This episode reveals that Animo has never been arrested by humans before. Therefore, he has a clean record. **This doesn't count his arrest in Tibet, which was in a foreign country. *Mutant Chickens are the second enemies to attack John in his home. The first were Sludgepuppies. *Elektra reveals a newly learned ability to cook. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10